ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice Acting:Games
This page lists specific voice for specific characters in games portrayed on Video Games Awesome. Earthbound *Pokey - Whiny, obnoxious voice. Sounds like Eric Cartman. *Buzz Buzz - Jerry Seinfeld Let's Play Ballerina *Anna - Teenage girl *Penelope - Over-the-top Hispanic stereotype *Sofia - Valley Girl Costume Quest Luigi's Mansion The Legend of Zelda Voices done by Fraser from The Legend of Zelda series of games. Skyward Sword *Zelda - Valley Girl *Groose - Gaston *Girahim - Sultry gay guy *Goron(s) - Deep-voiced Homestar Runner *Headmaster Gaepora - Japanese Man *Old Woman - Grisly Smoker's Voice *Impa - Calm Voice *Fledge - Deacon *Cawlin - Igor *Stritch - Deeper, slow, quiet voice *Red Loftwing - High-pitched Squaking *Fi - David Bowie, before going to no voice *Kikwi - Deep, booming voice Ocarina of Time *Link - Raymond Barone *Deku Tree - Senor Cardgage *Navi - Annoying, fast-paced high-pitched voice. Done by Ben. *Saria - Becky *Mido - Annoying brat *Kaepora Gaebora - Wise old man *Malon - Vindictive bitchy girl *Talon - Gruff farmer *Ingo - Luigi *Zelda - Lumpy Space Princess *Impa - Posh, upper class lady *Grog - Moaning evil voice *Ganondorf - Ganon from the Saturday Morning Zelda cartoon *Rauru - Old guy *Sheik - Muffled voice *Poe Merchant - Gruff voice Super Mario Galaxy *Rosalina - Sexy Seductive Woman *Lumas - Baby Phoenix Wright All voices are done by Fraser, except for Ema Skye, Bruce Goodman, Maggey Byrde, Morgan Fey, Trilo Quist, Dahlia Hawthorne and Ron DeLite Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright - Fraser's Normal Speaking Voice(Out of court), Lionel Hutz(In Court), Infant(Around attractive women/stressed) *Mia Fey - Valley Girl *Larry Butz - Surfer Jimmy Stewart *Winston Payne - Toad *Judge - Flustered old man *Frank Sawhit - Japanese man *Maya Fey - Japanese/French/Portuguese/Italian/Russian Miss Piggy *Dick Gumshoe - Deep-voiced Homestar Runner *April May - Neko Evangeline *Miles Edgeworth - Nasally Upperclass *Marvin Grossberg - Morbidly Obese man, Farts *Redd White - Gaston *Bellboy - Weenie *Will Powers - The Cowardly Lion, Groose *Wendy Oldbag - Pure Evil *Penny Nichols - Higher Pitched Normal Speaking Voice *Sal Manella - Mouthbreather nerd *Cody Hackins - English Naruto *Dee Vasquez - Quiet, slow voice. Similar to Ghirahim's. *Lotta Hart - Tommy Lee Jones *Manfred von Karma - Christian Bale's Batman *Yanni Yogi - Tommy Wiseau (as "Uncle"), Japanese man *Polly- High-pitched Squaking *Ema Skye - Nasally girl, done by Becky *Lana Skye - All Business Voice *Jake Marshall - Clint Eastwood *Angel Starr - Fem Fatalle *Mike Meekins - Japanese Rock Lee *Damon Gant - Plankton *Bruce Goodman - Ben Justice for All *Maggey Byrde - The fairy from Scrooged, done by Becky *Richard Wellington - James from Pokemon *Turner Grey - (Normal) Adam West Batman, (Angry) Dark Knight Batman *Morgan Fey - The Queen, done by Ben *Ini Miney - Higher pitched Mia Fey *Pearl Fey - Deep voiced black man *Franziska von Karma - Female German *Maxamillian Galactica - Homsar/Dr. Strangelove (occaisonally with a redneck twang mixed in) *Regina Berry - Male Russian *Benjamen Woodman - Droopy Dog *Moe the Clown - Stereotypical clown *Russell Berry - cross between Judge and obese man *Trilo Quist - 1920's gangster (Ben) *Acro - Native American *John Doe/Shelly de Killer - Morgan Freeman *Matt Engaurde - Michael Jackson *Adrian Andrews - Disinterested Posh (Becky) *Dr. Hotti - Igor (Becky) *Evil Matt Enguarde - Frank Fontaine Trials and Tribulations *Dahlia Hawthorne - Becky *Evil Dahlia Hawthorne - Deep-throated Fraser *Luke Atmey - French man *Ron DeLite - Whisper (Becky) *Desiree DeLite - Smoker *Godot - Modified Voice Fraser *Judge's Younger Brother - Bob and Doug McKenzie *Jean Armstrong - Flamboyant French man *Victor Kudo - Old War veteran * Retro City Rampage *Player - 80's Punk *The Jester - Squaking, violent voice *Cheif O'Farva - Redd White *Doc Choc - Bad Christopher Lloyd impression *Bugeye Louie - Doc Louis *The Great Gamedini - Overly theatrical voice *Vanilla T-Cube - Cool Cat *Various Henchmen - Thug Category:Video Games Awesome